Electrical power cables conventionally extend from generators powered by engines of jet aircraft to the main frame of the aircraft through the wing structure, extending through openings in the bulkheads adjacent the engines and generators. Such power cables transmit a current of up to 360 amperes at 115 volts, and have been continuous from the generator to the fuselage wall; in such arrangements, the entire cable length must be replaced when repair is needed, necessitating the tedious time-consuming unfastening of the cable from holders closely spaced along its length. The bulkhead is of rugged durable metal sufficient to withstand the very high temperatures associated with the jet engine vicinity; such temperatures may reach up to 550.degree. F. In the case of a calamity, the bulkhead is also able to resist fire burnthrough should fire occur in the engine vicinity, providing a substantial safety benefit for the aircraft for a period of time. The cable openings through the bulkhead have conventionally been filled by fire-resistant rubber compressed within a cylindrical metal flange extending perpendicularly from the bulkhead, about the cables between steel plates joined by a stud, providing a complete barrier after the cables have been extended through the opening and along the wing to the fuselage. There is also known a connector mounted to a bulkhead and containing terminals to which cables are terminated, which is matable to a complementary connector, in which the terminals include conventional pin and socket contact sections at the mating interface.
It is desired to provide an arrangement whereby instead of use of a continuous cable, a pair of cable lengths is utilized having terminals on adjacent ends to be interconnected proximate the generator.
It is desired to provide an electrical connector providing for an electrical interconnection of the terminals which is disconnectable if desired. It is known in general to provide a post onto which terminals having ring-shaped contact sections both are placed and pressed together to define a compression fit suitable to define an assured electrical connection therebetween for transmitting power levels of current along the cable pair.
It is desired to provide such an electrical connector which is adapted for high temperature environments and is also adapted to provide for the substantial levels of compression of a ring-shaped contact section of a cable terminal to an interconnection bus.
It is further desired to provide such a connector which is mountable within the opening of a bulkhead.
It is additionally desired to provide such an electrical connector which is capable of withstanding flame burnthrough of the bulkhead opening within which it is mounted.